pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Manifold
John Streeter Manifold (21 April 1915 – 19 April 1985) was an Australian poet and critic, known also for his interest in Australian folksongs. Life Manifold was born in Melbourne, into a well known Camperdown, Victoria, family. He was educated at Geelong Grammar School, and read modern languages at Jesus College, Cambridge. While in Cambridge he joined the Communist Party of Great Britain. He was involved in an attempt to create a successor (Poetry and the People) to Left Review, when the latter folded in 1938. He then worked in Germany, in publishing. During World War II he served in intelligence in the British Army, in the Middle East, Africa, and France. He was a published war poet; Trident, with Hubert Nicholson and David Martin, was published by Randall Swingler's Fore Publications in 1944. In 1949 Manifold returned to Australia, settling in Brisbane. He was a founder in 1950 of the Realist Writers Group. He then worked and published mostly on Australian songs and music, reciting ballads at arts festivals. He died in Brisbane. Publications *''Verses, 1930-1933''. Geelong, Vic: G. Mercer, 1933. *''The Death of Ned Kelly, and other ballads''. London: Favil Press, 1941. *"Hat in the Ring" in Trident (by John Manifold, Hubert Nicholson, & David Martin). London: Fore, 1944. *''Selected Verse''. New York: John Gay, 1946; London: Dennis Dobson, 1948. *Queensland Centenary Pocket Songbook (1959) editor *''Nightmares and Sunhorses''. Melbourne: Overland, 1961. *''Op. 8: Poems, 1961-1969''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1971. *''Sonnets and Sundries''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1977. *''Collected Verse''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1978. *''On My Selection: Poems''. Adelaide: Bibliophile, 1983. Non-fiction *''The amorous flute; an unprofessional handbook for recorder players and all amateurs of music''. London: Workers Music Association, 1948. *''The Music in English Drama: From Shakespeare to Purcell''. London: Rockliff, 1956. *''The Violin, the Banjo and the Bones: An essay on the instruments of bush music''. Ferntree Gully, Vic: Rams Skull Press, 1957. *''Who Wrote the Ballads? Notes on Australian folksong''. Sydney: Australasian Book Society, 1964. Edited *''Queensland Centenary Pocket Songbook''. Edwards & Shaw, 1959.The Australian Folk Revival: An historical chronology, Transmissions 33. Web, Nov. 30, 2014. *''The Penguin Australian Song Book''. Harmondsworth, UK, & Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1964. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Manifold, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 30, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References *Ian Hamilton (editor) (1994), The Oxford Companion to Twentieth-Century Poetry in English, p. 338. *[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_hb6396/is_2_21/ai_n29051543/ Some versions of Manifold: Brisbane and the 'myth' of John Manifold] Notes External links *"The Death of Ned Kelly" *"Stringybark Creek" *John Streeter Manifold at PoemHunter (1 poem, "Guess Who?") *John Streeter Manifold at AllPoetry (4 poems) ;About *J.S. Manifold at AustLit *Manifold, John Streeter (1915–1985) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography ;Etc. *The Australian Folk Revival: An historical chronology Category:Australian poets Category:1915 births Category:1985 deaths Category:Alumni of Jesus College, Cambridge Category:People educated at Geelong Grammar School Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets